Dreams
by finalfantasygirl16
Summary: I just want you. I want to touch you. It's not fair. Demon Lord Ichigo and Archangel Rukia could never be together. They were two different beings. One born of darkness, the other of light, but together they committed the ultimate sin – falling in love. One shot. IchiRuki.
1. Chapter 1

AN: A stand alone one shot based around **Shadow Kiti**'s story **Heaven and Hell** here on FF. Please show her some love and support and follow that story! It's going to be amazing! Its main focus is Yuzu, an angel, and Karin, a demon. Her story will have _**some**_ IchiRuki in it! :3

Summary: I just want you. I want to touch you. It's not fair. Demon Lord Ichigo and Archangel Rukia could never be together. They were two different beings. One born of darkness, the other of light, but together they committed the ultimate sin – falling in love.

Dreams

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Falling…

Demon Lord Ichigo sat perched up high on his dark throne, lost in thought, he thought about what he's done. It was a simple and meaningless meeting, a formality really, a business meeting of sorts just to ensure that their separate worlds would not collide in blood shed war once again. He's seen her countless times, sure, but there was something different about her now. She had a brighter glow, most demons would cringe back by the blinding light but he found himself drawn to its warmth.

She was the same angel he's seen many and many times before but besides her brighter glow, he started to notice minor and such meaningless details about her. Like how she would rush to any child, angelic or demonic and aid them. How, she bit her lower lip when she was lost in thought, or even how she scarfed down their demonic food even though he knew she didn't like it. She was always thinking of others, always trying not to be rude, always respected, and just, well, an angel.

He thought back at what he's done. How could a meeting turn into such _hell_. He was getting bored of listening to the elders speak, he knew he was only needed there because he was the Demon Lord, he hated politics of any sort. Yawning, he watched her, watch him, she didn't even know she was staring at him, being so disrespectful and stupid – he could already guess she was silently judging.

Chuckling, he excused himself, having enough of the meeting. Rukia narrowed her eyes and excused herself too as she ignored her brother's warning stare. Once outside the meeting room, she caught the demon idiot in the hall. "So that's it? You're ditching right in the middle of the meeting when my brother came all this way to have an audience with you?!" She gritted her teeth.

He chuckled again, "His audience isn't with me, it's those old guys in there," He paused and turned to look at her, "I'm just there as witness, nothing more"

"Don't you care about your own people? Don't you want to know what is being settled and negotiated?" She asked him as he simply shrugged. He wasn't going to explain himself to her, his damn mind was too busy being bothered by her warm bright aura.

"Don't you walk away!" She warned as she saw him take a step and turn away from her.

She bit her lower lip already knowing it would hurt. Taking his large wrist into her tiny hand, she winced at the pain as she made him stay. Angel or not, she hated when someone would ignore her question.

Flesh burning, but not his own, she stubbornly held onto him as he narrowed his eyes at her. He hated to admit that he actually found this comforting, it was in his demonic nature to like pain, suffering, and torture but not him. He was hurting her, unintentionally and was struggling to brush her off.

"Answer me" She demanded.

He didn't know why he did it but he growled at her and pushed her against the wall. Lifting her burning hand, he held it above her as he leaned down and captured her lips. Chaotic darkness and celestial light mixing and burning them both as she moaned trying to fight him off once she realized what was happening.

Freeing her, he stepped back and gave her space as she ignored her wounded blood stained hand and slapped him hard across his cheek. Tears welled up in her eyes as she ran away. He silently watched her go.

So now here he was. Up and high and mighty, perched up on his throne and wondering what he's done. Rules were set because rules made people feel safe, made them feel an imaginary barrier that was never there, rules kept them unharmed. Rules were rules. He knew he could not touch, let alone kiss an angel. It was a sin, even to fallen angels as them who believed in no moral.

She was… stupid. She was the one who touched him first, not him, but he was the one to kiss her. Ichigo deeply sighed as he replayed the scene in his head, over and over again. Touching his pale lips with a finger, he couldn't help but smirk. The thrilling sensation of being burned by a kiss; it was unheard of and he was the first to experience it.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Falling…

Months passed and little changed. Rukia still hated his guts and he relished in the warmth of that angry celestial glowing aura. He never mentioned it nor bothered to tease her and she never dared to bring up their kiss. She hated herself for liking it.

Rukia found herself becoming curious about him to the point where she would stalk and follow him around like a second dark shadow. She knew she was safe because of her light but she couldn't stay in Hell for too long because there was so much protection her aura could take.

On these grounds, her people died. On these grounds, sad celestial angels were crying. Rukia made her way up a mountain path. She made it her tradition to go visit the grounds of their final resting place. She went to go pay her respects to those angels who died in the horrendous civil war Heaven and Hell had centuries ago.

Ichigo was no fool, he knew she was following him. He could strongly feel her presence around him but he found it funny how he was the one now stalking her as he followed her up the mountain path. He knew how unsteady the rocks could be as he memorized every path, every cave, every entrance, every dead end, and every stone of his lands.

Silently watching, he knew the rocks would shift as they tended to do every so often, he knew she was going to fall. "Stupid Ichigo…" Her voice mumbled and trailed off.

This caught him off guard, wanting to hear and know more, he forgot for a split moment what was going to happen if he didn't save her. "Rukia!" He called out taking her by surprise.

"Ichigo? What are you doing here?" She was about to yell at him when he quickly pulled her away from where she was standing. If she fell into the burning river water, she was as good as dead.

Holding her in his arms, they ignored the burning pain, especially Rukia who suffered the most when they touched. "Moron, you could have died" He whispered as he tightly hugged her.

Tears blurring her vision, lips quivering, body trembling, she held on tightly. She was a moron, a complete and utter fool. She found herself drawn to him, the feeling intensifying as months passed by, building up to this very moment and finally cracking.

She gives up.

Rukia wasn't going to fight it anymore.

She knew she felt more for him. She likes him. Likes him a lot.

Oh, what would her big brother say about this.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Deeply…

They never touched. Not after that simple kiss and hug.

His darkness was too much for her. He hated burning her and watching as she bleed just waiting for her aura to heal her wounds.

He winced as he remembered the night before.

They touched. Made love. It was so wrong, so very wrong but it felt so right.

Laying on top of his bare chest, Rukia's small hands traced every scar, every wound, and every reminder of their differences on his toned body. She sighed, enduring the pain of just being skin to skin, this close to him, "This feels like a dream" She whispered.

He said nothing as he kissed the top of her head. Closing his eyes, he inhaled and took in her sweet angelic scent. She smelled so pure, so light, so good and he just tainted her. Tainted an angel.

He winced, why did they have to be so different?

It wasn't fair.

"Ichigo?" Rukia softly called.

Opening his eyes, he looked down at her.

Rukia kissed where his heart rested.

"I love you" She whispered.

For a brief moment his eyes widen, his normally seemingly unmoving heart jolted to life and skipped a beat.

He loved her too.

_Hell_, he loved her so much he would travel down to the thirtieth level of Hell and back if such thing existed. He would go to the core and back for her only if it was to hear her say those three words to him again.

Ichigo closed his eyes as he thought back on their night alone, together and free. Free to be and not having judging eyes on them.

He wished that they could stay there forever, stay like that for eternity.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

In…

Byakuya – Rukia's older brother and the trusted second in command to God was growing suspicious of his little sister's behavior. She was smiling more, coming home late, making excuses to visit Hell more often and sometimes he would catch glimpses of healing wounds all over her body.

"I'm off!" Rukia smiled as she announced her departure to go and run minor errands.

"Where are you going?" Byakuya asked.

"To Hell, I need a few herbs from this store I always go to" She lied.

He didn't say anything else, taking this as her chance to leave, Rukia smiled at her brother again and walked out Heaven's gates.

Outside of the Dark Castle, Rukia sweetly greeted the guards standing outside. Rolling their eyes at the archangel, the guards let her pass figuring that she was there on business. Inside the castle, Ichigo was lounging around on his throne when he saw the angel dressed in white.

Getting up he quickly took her by the hand. She smiled getting used to the burning pain, it still hurt but not a lot as before. Walking down the hall and into his master bedroom where no suspicious eyes could watch, he quickly closed the door behind. Leaning down, he softly kissed her as he smiled into the kiss and pulled away. Chuckling at her frowning expression he lightly pecked her cheek as he grabbed her by the waist and twirled her around. He felt so light around her, felt like a different person.

Gently placing her on his bed, he followed and laid on top of her. "Let's just stay here and sleep" He told her.

"Sleep?" She questioned.

He simply nodded as he closed his eyes.

"We can't. What about the children?"

He yawned, "What about them?"

"You always teach the children after school about something. You know moral and manners? Right from wrong?" Rukia reminded him. It was one of the things that made her fall for him, the way that he treated the little demon children. He didn't have to teach them anything but he was the new Demon Lord, he wanted change in their world. He taught the younger generation how to be better demons.

Ichigo yawned again, loudly this time. Rukia could see how tired he was, she imagined being the grand ruler of Hell was no easy task.

"They'll be fine. Missing one lesson is no big deal, it's not like they're going to go pillage, raid, and burn down a village or something" He tiredly chuckled.

Rukia lightly slapped his arm, knowing that even if she slapped him hard – it wouldn't hurt him.

"Don't joke about that" She narrowed her eyes.

He laughed, she was something else when mad. He thought it was adorable but his vision of her was slowly blurring and drifting in and out as his eyes fluttered. He was exhausted.

Rukia sighed as she wrapped her arms around his head, "Sleep" She whispered closing her eyes.

Yawning again, Ichigo was out and so was she.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Love…

They held hands, leaned in for sweet kisses, bitter by the pain but not uncomfortable and parted ways. Lips whispering sacred and forbidden words of 'I love you' as they went back to pretending that they didn't like or acknowledge each other. Questioning eyes staring down at the kind and beautiful angel's wounded and healing body. Examining eyes sensing his lighter yet still never changing and strong aura.

She was in heaven and he was in Hell. They shared a secret that no one else knew but themselves. They were in love and didn't care that they were committing a sin.

Rules were rules, but sometimes rules were meant to be broken.

In the morning Rukia returned to Heaven, looking past her shoulder she smiled looking at the gate to Hell, the place her lover ruled over, the place she just returned from where she peacefully slept in his arms.

"I love you" She whispered.

Sitting perched up high in his throne inside his Dark Castle, Ichigo lounged around as he yawned and went back to work as usual. His eyes wandered to the large glass stained dark window as he could see the gate to Heaven in the distance. He grinned as he thought about his lover, the sweetest angel Heaven had to offer.

"I love you" He whispered.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done!

Like I said, this is a one shot based on **Shadow Kiti**'s current in progress story titled **Heaven and Hell**. It is under the Yuzu and Karin character category. I gave her the story prompt and she's doing an awesome job on it. Her story will contain _**some **_IchiRuki but it is not the main focus. I was really itching to write something more romance centered based in that storyline/universe she's created.

This one shot was highly influenced/inspired by the song Dreams by Fleetwood Mac.

Interested in checking out another IchiRuki by me? Check out my story – **Happy Ending**~

Remember to R&R! Plz & Thankies! :]

I don't own Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, and all other characters used in this fic.

Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo.

I just own this idea/plot/story/whatever you want to call it~ lol :P


	2. Chapter 2

AN ANNOUNCEMENT:

**Shadow Kiti **and **I** have agreed to make a side story in the same universe of this archangel Rukia and demon lord Ichigo we have going on.

We're collaborating together to create a multi-chap story, don't know how long it'll be yet, but it'll be more romance based than her main story **Heaven and** **Hell**. [Check it out on her profile!] Yes, her main story will have romance [IchiRuki] of course but it is not the /main/ focus.

This 'side' story takes elements from her main story as we create an Alternate view on the romance aspect as well as story line. It will contain a lot more romance/hurt/comfort/angst and start off with a surprising beginning! You can see it as a sequel to **Dreams** in a way, it makes the beginning to our collab flow better if you see it in this way. If not then, **Dreams** can see be seen as, like I've said before, just a stand alone one shot~

This collab story will be on my profile.

The title of this collab/story is **Missing**.

Chapter One will be posted soon~ Please look forward to it! :]


End file.
